Inflatable penile implants depend upon closed hydraulic systems to maintain a desired pressure in a pressure chamber for extended periods of time. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,360, an inflatable penile implant is described which includes a pressure chamber which is a non-distensible cylindrical chamber. When the pressure chamber is pressurized, it becomes rigid and the penis assumes an erectile state.
The components of the hydraulic system of inflatable penile implants are made of the suitable materials and are designed to operate reliably under conditions which normally might be encountered. There are, however, occasions in which the pressure within the pressure chamber may greatly exceed that for which the components were designed. For example, when the implant and its inflated pressure chamber are accidentally bent or squeezed, a much higher pressure than normal can be generated within the hydraulic system. Such increased pressures can cause damage to the hydraulic system components and cause the implant to fail.
There is a need for an effective means of absorbing and compensating for accidental sharp increases in pressure which could damage the components of an inflatable penile implant.